Wario and Waluigi Kidnap Some Non-Disney Princesses and Get Grounded
''Wario and Waluigi Kidnap Some Non-Disney Princesses and Get Grounded ''is Sarah West's fifth episode of the Wario and Waluigi Get Grounded series. Plot Wario and Waluigi are bored because they're grounded for getting black cards on Behavior Card Day back in October. They decide to kidnap some princesses that are not from their games. They jump out of the house, and they use the Wario Bros. digirible to kidnap some non-Disney girls, like Crysta from FernGully, Oriana from Felix The Cat: The Movie, Thumbelina, Anastasia, Odette from The Swan Princess, and Yum Yum from The Thief and The Cobbler. After they tie the girls up and bring them home, Fiona from Shrek and Kayley from Quest for Camelot realize that some of their friends have gone missing. They ask Wario and Waluigi where they are, and they tell Fiona and Kayley that they don't know. Kayley then sees the two bags that Wario and Waluigi put the girls in and is shocked to see that they're in there. Fiona scolds Wario and Waluigi by sending them to a long timeout. Princess Tuptim from The King and I was told by Kayley to call Alan Cook to pick them up and go home. Alan Cook grounded both of them again, this time with No Nintendo Stuff, and No dessert for both of them. Transcript (November 3, 2018) Wario: Man, we can't believe we're grounded from watching TV and doing stuff made by Nintendo since October because we got black cards on behavior color card day. Waluigi: Yeah, Sonic is the one who got us into trouble. Wario: What should we do, Waluigi? Waluigi: I think we should kidnap someone and hold them for ransom. Wario: Well, I don't really feel like kidnapping Peach, Daisy, or Rosalina, because we've kidnapped them way too many times, and now it's kind of impossible to hold them for ransom, because those three princesses have gotten a lot smarter and quicker, and they've managed to escape, or at least until Mario and his stupid brother arrive to help them. I don't feel like kidnapping them because they'll just escape easily. I think we should kidnap someone who won't escape as easily as the princesses in our games. Waluigi: I know! how about we kidnap some princesses and non-princesses from movies that are not made by Disney? Wario: Great idea, Waluigi! Let's get to the Wario Bros. digirible to kidnap some Non Disney Princesses. (Later, Wario and Waluigi arrive at a huge castle, where some of the non-Disney princesses usually hang out) Wario: Are you ready for this? Waluigi: I sure am, Wario! Wario: When the girls aren't looking, we'll snatch them up and put them into these huge, empty sacks. Waluigi: Let's go! (Wario grabs Crysta, Oriana, and Thumbelina while Waluigi grabs Anastasia, Odette, and Yum Yum. They place the princesses that they've snatched into the sacks, and then tie them up so the girls can't get out) Wario: Ha ha! You are coming with us, pretty ladies. (The princesses yell at the Wario Bros. to let them out, but their voices are muffled so Wario and Waluigi can't hear them) Crysta: Let us outta here! Let us outta here! Oriana: Nooooo! Not again! Thumbelina: I'm too small to get held for ransom in a huge bag! Anastasia: Let us out at once, you scoundrel! Odette: Why me? Yum Yum: Someone get us out of here! (As the Wario Bros. leave, Fiona and Kayley arrive) Fiona: Hey, where did some of the girls go? Kayley: I don't know, Fiona, but I think something happened to them. Something...not good. Fiona: I just saw these two men with crooked mustaches and hats walk out of the castle carrying these huge sacks on their backs. We should ask them where the girls are. (Fiona and Kayley follow Wario and Waluigi. The Wario Bros. go back to the Wario Castle, with the princesses still inside the sacks. The girls are still yelling at the Wario Bros. to let them out) Oriana: Let us out! Let us out! Odette: Let us out right now! Wario: Hey! Quiet in there, you fools! Waluigi: Shush up, ladies! We don't want anyone to know you're in there! (Suddenly, they hear footsteps) Wario: Uh-oh. I think we forgot to lock the door. Someone's coming. Waluigi: Quick! Hide the sacks! (Wario and Waluigi put down the sacks and hide them with a blanket. Just then, Fiona and Kayley come in) Fiona: Wario, Waluigi, it seems that some of our non-Disney friends have gone missing. Do you know where they are? Wario: No, we don't, miss. Kayley: Hmmm, looks like you boys have suspicious grins on your faces. Did you do something stupid? Waluigi: Nope. (Fiona and Kayley remove the blanket from the sacks) Fiona: You didn't snatch up anyone and tie them in those huge sacks, did you? Wario: No, we didn't. Kayley: We'd better check. (Fiona and Kayley slowly open the sacks to see the six missing non-Disney princesses inside) Fiona: What the-?! Crysta: Thanks for helping us, Fiona! Oriana: I am so glad you saved us, Kayley. Thumbelina: Thank goodness you let us out. My wings were almost crushed. Anastasia: I'm just glad those mean-looking men didn't execute me, like how my real-life counterpart got executed with her family in 1918. Odette: I should've turned into a swan to escape. Yum Yum: Can you please take us back to the castle? Our princes might be waiting for us. Fiona: We certainly will. I'm just glad you girls are safe. Kayley: After we take you back to the castle, we'll punish these two horrible men for their actions. (Fiona and Kayley take the non-Disney princesses back to the castle, and then return to the Wario Castle to scold Wario and Waluigi) Kayley: (Kayla's voice) WARIO AND WALUIGI, COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! (Wario and Waluigi walk over to the angry Fiona and Kayley) Wario: Whaddya want? Fiona: We're very disappointed in you two for kidnapping some of our friends. You know that kidnapping people is allowed in our kingdom. Kayley: That's right, and besides, they've never done anything to you. Why did you kidnap them in the first place? Waluigi: It was because we were bored because we're grounded from TV and Nintendo because we got black cards on behavior card day. Waluigi: Yeah, and we were so bored, that we decided to kidnap someone just for the fun of it. Since the princesses from our games have learned to escape easily, so we decided to kidnap some princesses from your kingdom. Kayley: You guys are going to a long timeout to reflect on what you two did. Wario: (Wario's Star KO soundclip)! (Kayley and Fiona put Wario and Waluigi in a long time out in their discipline bench) Waluigi: It's not fair, it's so not fair. Fiona: Princess Tuptim, I think you should get Alan Cook a phonecall about this. Princess Tuptim: That's right Princess Fiona. I might have to give Alan Cook a phonecall! (After Tuptim calls Alan Cook about what happened) Alan Cook: Wario and Waluigi, you will have a very long time to think about what you did, and also, you're both in dead meat when we get home. (When Alan Cook took the Wario Bros. home) Alan Cook: Wario and Waluigi, you're grounded for the 5th time in the series. This time, there will be no Nintendo Stuff, and no desserts for you guys. Go to bed right now and don't come out and starting tomorrow, you two will be babysitting Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West